parasiteevefandomcom-20200215-history
Eve (boss)
Throughout the first two Parasite Eve games, Mitochondria Eve or just Eve is the main antagonist and consequently she is fought several times, typically in multiple forms. Her most frequent appearances where when had possessed Melissa Pearce in the first game. In Parasite Eve 2, she serves as the game's final boss after Eve Brea transforms after being consumed by the Ultimate Being. Overview All forms of Eve are powerful NMC, arguably the most powerful save for her child the Ultimate Being. All have the power to levitate and use magic to attack her foes. She also control and (with the first Eve) create NMCs. Parasite Eve Eve is encountered throughout the game, the first being her human form but then her later forms become less and less human. She is eventually killed in her forth but not before the Ultimate Being is ready to be born. First Form Her first form is a very simple fight as she is the first fight of the game. Eve appears as Melissa Pearce and attacks with a powerful energy beam. Quickly she will run away and is then encountered in her first form before quickly transforming into her second form. Statistics Second Form This form is the form that Eve takes for most of the game, up until she becomes pregnant with the Ultimate Being. This form allows her to levitate along with flying and her form's clothing is very similar to her original. Her arms have elongated and she can generate energy beams from them. She is fought twice in this form although she appears ins this form several times but is not fought. Statistics Third Form Only appearing once at the end of the Museum, Eve's third form is largely immobile as the Ultimate Being is growing inside of her. This form is not fought and quickly flees after the massive slime golem like creature takes her the Statue of Liberty. Forth Form This version of Eve is the first of her two final forms and is the beginning of her moving away from her human origins. Her hair has grown into two large arms complete with massive hands along with ther others. This is by far her largest form. When this form is defeated she quickly transforms into her fifth and final form. Statistics Fifth Form This version of Eve appears right after the final fight. Her head arms are much more like hair in design and she has a more human shape to her. When this form is defeated, Eve is killed for good. Statistics The Other Form While Melissa Pearce's version of Eve was battling Aya, a second one, the evolved form Aya's own syster Maya went to the Chrysler Building to create a nest. Known as the Truebreed Eve, Maya was a backup plan for Eve in case the other died. This one was eventually killed by Aya. Parasite Eve 2 Eve makes one final appearance as the boss of Parasite Eve 2 although this form is short lived. She appears much earlier as Aya's clone Eve and appears as a normal girl before being consumed by the Ultimate Being in its final act and transformed. In her human form (which she reverts to) can control the ANMCs and, indirectly, is responsible for the events in Parasite Eve 2. The Third Eve After the Ultimate Being's demise, one final part comes up to grab Eve Brea which causes Mitochondria Eve to be reborn. This form has several powerful attacks such as teleporting across the room trying to slam into Aya, slam into the bridge causing massive damage, fire three homing energy balls that cause status ailments and finally create a ghost that will attack Aya and cause status ailments. After she is defeated, Eve grabs Aya and falls to the bottom of the shaft. In the end, Eve is completely destroyed as both Aya and Eve Brea are found alive and well. Statistics Category:Creatures Category:Parasite Eve creatures Category:Parasite Eve II creatures Category:Bosses Category:Villains